


A little help

by yvenin_g



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Garrett, Alpha Shane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Minor Gandrew, Omega Andrew, Omega Ryland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvenin_g/pseuds/yvenin_g
Summary: Ryland has a little mishap,some fun times ensure.





	A little help

**Author's Note:**

> There’s not enough shyland fics in the world.Or a/b/o works in the YouTube fandom.

Shane P.O.V

 

.Incoming call from Garrett.................  
.  
.  
.  
. Accept call?  
.  
Yes No  
.  
.  
[Hey Shane Can we talk?]

[Just hurry up,I have to finish editing-]

[Its about Ryland..]

[Never mind,I'm listening]

[So about Ryland]

[Please don't tell me.Did you-]

[Rylandstartedhisheat]

[What about Ryland l?]

[Ryland might or might have not started his heat] 

[WHAT?!?]

[Is this his first heat?]

[Why,why do you ask?]

     [His heat seems WAY harsher than Andrew's]

[Can he stay there while I wrap things up?]

      [No,Andrew is going to get pissed.]

[Why?]

       [He's a possessive Omega]  
        
       [Anyway,do I give him anything?]

[I'll go pick him up.]

       [Are you sure?I can just call an Uber]

[No,I don't trust anyone around Ry while he's on his heat.Omega or not]

       [Fine.]

 

Call ended

 

A deep sigh escaped Shane's lips as he put his phone down.Quickly getting up,not wanting to waste time in picking up Ryland.  
A sweet smelling,whiny,horny Ryland.Thanks genetics.

Resuming in his journey,the alpha got his phone,wallet and was on his way out of the big lot.

Shane quickly called an Uber to take him to Garrett's tiny house.  
~  
"Shane?Shane,Thank God you're here! I'm shook that Ryland can be so whiny."Garrett  complained as he speed walked towards Shane,pinching his nose as in an effort to block Ryland's scent.Followed by a feverish, flushed, limping Ryland.

When Shane spotted the miserable Ryland limping behind Garrett,Shane let out a soft"Ryland"  in hopes in trying to get the flustered boy's attention.Lucky for both Alphas that got Ryland's attention. The overheated boy looked up."S-Shane?"a hot,breathy response came out of Ryland's lips   
When Shane was in his hazy line of vision

Unlucky of them that when Ryland recognized Shane,he pounced on him,Wrapping his shaky limbs around his lovers body.

Shane stumbled and unfortunately fell bottom first along with Ryland on top.Ryland wasted no time in grinding his small frame onto Shane's in hopes of relief."Oh my God!Ew,now I have to wash my eyes with soap!"A clearly disgusted,yet relived Garrett exclaimed while turning his direction towards the door of his house.

Ryland's arousing smell finally hit Shane's nose,making him semi-hard. Shane quickly went to cover up his boner,but there was no one to cover it from,Garrett had left.

Leaving Shane and Ryland alone.

"Ry,baby,we gotta take you home-"Shane was abruptly stopped by Ryland kissing him roughly and with no hesitation.The complimentary passionate kiss morphed into a heated make out session;Laced with traces of lust and need. Ryland weakly trying to fight for dominance,but found no avail.His heat made him weak,enabling Shane to win easily.

His tongue slid into Ryland's mouth and against his own.Shane groaned without meaning to and Ryland swallowed the sound.

Something was different this time for Shane. Ryland tasted sweeter,his tastebuds were making it seem as it was honey that was in his mouth.After a few good minutes of French kissing,both departed and gasped for air.Just realizing how oxygen deprived they both are.Shane coming back to his senses,saw that Garrett's front porch was not the best place to aid A horny Ryland."C'mon Ry,we gotta get home." Ryland whined in disproval when Shane got up from the pavement.But quickly coming backdown to lift Ryland up bridal style.Once he safely got Ryland in the back of the G-Wagon,Ryland once more unsatisfied at the thought of Shane not next to him.

The ride home was thick with impatience and stressed aura.Shanes head was racing with thoughts of what happened and what's happening.Did Ryland take his suppresents ,Could it been prevented,Was it Garrett's fault?Shane was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Ryland whine and groan in pain and need.

"Hold on Ry,were almost there."  
Let's just hope we get there  
~  
3rd P.O.V 

Once the duo got home safely, Shane parked the car and and got out to help the feverish Ryland out.Shane let Ryland coil his petite frame onto Shane. Fortunately Ryland calmed down a bit and is only doing the minimum damage of hickeys on Shane's upper neck and jawline. They're going to be a bitch to cover up,thought Shane.When Shane finally opened the wooden front door, Shane carefully dropped Ryland on the leather couch that was followed by a soft 'plop'. 

"Stay here babty,I'll get you some water and a wet towel?" .Shane tried to make it sound reassuring but it came out more sounding like a question.

"N-no"

Frankly,Shane was surprised.Surprised that Ryland was conscious enough to even speak,even if it was slurred. Ryland tried to get up from the couch but kept stumbling.Shane being the nice guy he is,rushed to stabilize his fiancé ."What do you want me to do then?"Asked Shane.

"B-bedroom"mumbled Ryland,But it was audible enough for Shane to here and understand what he was saying.Slowly picking up Ryland once more, Shane hauled Ryland up the flights of stairs up to the last floor.Entering spacious bedroom,Shane gently rested Ryland on the king bed they both shared.A few seconds pass and Ryland was out like a light.

Shane sighed in relief. "Hopefully his heat wears out"and soon joined Ryland alongside him.Spooning him without thought and drifted off to sleep.

~  
The sweltering heatwave that internally hit Ryland was overwhelming to say the least.A rather uncomfortable way to wake up if you ask a stable Ryland.His skin felt hot to the touch,and Shane spooning him was not helping him cool down.Another wave of heat washed over him but this time it was different,it was laced with lust and need.Making Ryland hard by the second.Getting up and glancing to the side,Ryland's focus was on Shane.

The soft auburn hair laying against the cotton pillow.Long,thick eyelashes resting on top of his freckled skin.Shanes lips were slightly parted,exhaling gently warm puffs of air that make a shiver run down Ryland's spine.The horniness was getting the better of Ryland and he didn't mind at all.

Ryland straddled The sleeping Shane and slowly starting rocking back and forth. Unfortunately,Shane could only go so long without waking up.

Shane eyes flutter open,revealing forest green eyes with specks of blue and gray to Ryland.

It didn't take long for Shane's mind to realize what Ryland wanted;And he wasted no time.  
Shane grabbed Ryland's slim waist and asked him,"what do you want from me to do babty?"

Ryland almost came right that second."Sraight" voiced Shane always pushed him over the edge.When Shane's voice dropped an octave lower,meant he was serious.

"Y-you,Shane.I-I need you"

Shane pulled Ryland towards his face and collided their lips together.Shane's tongue forced its way into Ryland's hot mouth.At the same time lowering his hand to palm and massage Ryland's growing erection.Ryland mewled,but muffled by Shane's mouth. Shane ran his hand under Ryland's shirt and tweaked Ryland's sensitive left nipple,earning a muffled gasp form Ryland,playing with each delicate nipple till they turned red and puffy. Ryland's skin burning and hypersensitive,nerves lighting up with every touch and trace Shane did with his fingers

The smell of arousal from both drove each other crazy,the scent lilac and sandalwood with an undertone of rain clashed and filled the room with the thick sent.

Eventually both departed from one another for air,lungs hurting from the lack of oxygen.  
Shane quick striped Ryland's outer garments and only left him with his boxers.Semi-soaked due to the overwhelming amount of slick Ryland managed to produce.The sweet smell of Lilac and honey fully hit Shane's nose,making him lose control even faster.

Ryland quickly lost the soaked boxers,leaving him completely exposed and vulnerable for Shane.Ryland's cock was a painful shade of red and leaking pre-cum,touched starved and needing attention.

Ryland then turned his body around so he could be on his hands and knees, leaning his upper body down, lifting his ass up for Shane to see. Ryland reached behind himself to pull his cheeks apart a little, to reveal his hole, dripping with slick.Presenting himself fully to Shane.

Shane took off every article of clothing he had on and tossed them around the room,scattering them,But Shane could care less;All he wanted to do is to make Ryland forget his own name.

Shane then took his attention deprived cock and aligned it towards Ryland's quivering hole. Ryland desperately pushed his hips down,trying to get Shane to the point.All Ryland wanted is for Shane to fuck him to oblivion.

Shane slightly moved his hips forward,the leaking tip prodding at the tight ring of muscle.Ryland had enough teasing,he completely pushed his hips down and took in Shane's cock without a second thought.A moan escaped his mouth. Shane only took a second to grab Ryland's hips and began pounding into his omega mercilessly.

Broken moans and whines escapes Ryland's swollen,red lips.

Shane suddenly hit Ryland's hypersensitive prostate,earning a gasp followed by a lewd mewl.

"Bingo"

Shane started to pound Ryland at that same spot,slamming Ryland's sweet spot,Never failing in earning a high-pitched moan or a dirty praise.

'There,there!' And 'Oh god,yes!' Echoed and filled the room,accompanying the thick scent of arousal.

Shane's knot began swelling at the base and pushed into Ryland's tight hole.Ryland groaned, Shane's knot helped to the contribution of edging Ryland closer to his orgasam.Knots forming in his stomach and a tingling sensation filled his head.

Shane was also getting close,his trusts were getting sloppier,vision getting hazy,bangs getting stuck to his forehead due to all the sweat.

The alpha growled,thrusting one last time,a squelching sound was heard when Shane buried his knot deep inside Ryland, his tip prodding at Ryland's prostate.Shane came,coating Ryland's tight walls with his cum.Filling Ryland up to the brim.

A broken whine escaped Ryland's mouth,his sensory senses overwhelmed,cumming shortly after Shane.Streams of white coated Ryland's lower stomach and stained the white sheets.

After Shane's knot went down,Shane pulled out and laid next to Ryland.

" You ok?"asked Shane,coming back to his senses and began worrying that he might have done a number on Ryland.

"Yeah."Ryland Ryland whispered,still out of breath.

The duo then snuggled later on under the stained covers,in each other's arms.

~  
"Hey Garrett,why dose it smell sweet in here?"

"O-Oh,I got a new air freshener." 

"Oh ok."

Garrett was relived that Andrew bought his excuse.

————-


End file.
